Brother that I never had
by King11
Summary: Shisui has always seen Sasuke and Itachi as his little brothers,And when Itachi kills the Uchiha clan he has no other choice but to protect his "Youngest Brother" from the evils of the world as well as train him to complete his ultimate goal of killing Itachi for the crimes he committed. As they say " Blood is Thicker than water"


A/N- Yo, I'm back with another fanfiction.

So this next to Zagan-Next generation will be my favourite to write and will be updated on a wednesday(Australian time) but I haven't decided if it will be weekly or like Zagan-Next generation will be every two weeks,Like my other fanfiction I will also give shout outs to those who review.

I really like the idea of this fanfiction and have searched the web but have found nothing like it, This is kind of a AU but we are going to pretend that Itachi went to Hiruzen before Shisui.

Anyway lets get into this

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **You still got me.**

* * *

Sasuke looked at his older brother in complete horror as he had just been told that his whole clan had been killed.

"I never loved you,my weak idiotic younger brother" Itachi said coldly which brought tears to his younger brothers eyes.

Wh-Why did you do this" a young Sasuke asked with tears.

"Its a pure test of my strength" Itachi replied still with his cold tone.

"But now I may as well finish the job" Itachi said as he threw a Kunai knive at Sasuke and it was headed straight for Sasuke's heart but at the last,last possible moment another kunai came in from sasukes left and itachi's right hand side to deflect Itachi's kunai so that both Kunai knives landed in the middle of the Uchiha crest on the wall of the room,Sasuke and Itachi looked to the person who threw the Knive and saw none other than Shisui Uchiha.

"Shisui?" Itachi asked in a shocked voice.

"This wasn't part of the plan Itachi" Shisui said in a serious tone.

Sasuke looked at Shisui with delight as he probably just saved his life.

"Shisui" Sasuke said happily.

"That genjutsu plan of yours was stupid, This was the only way" Itachi explained himself.

"Maybe it was, But if your gonna kill the whole clan you should have a least started with its strongest memeber who is yours truly" Shisui joked which surprised Sasuke and Itachi that he was as light hearted as ever even in this serious situation.

"If I fight you now Shisui I will lose and if I go for Sasuke then you will protect him and beat me at the same time so its in my best interest to leave things as they are" Itachi said as he turned and walked towards the door and as he walked past Shisui he whispered.

"Take care of Sasuke' Itachi said quietly.

"He's like my little brother, Of course I will" Shisui whispered kindly before.

"But you have to understand he will eventually come for revenge" Shisui added in a change of tone.

"And you'll take him to the level to be able to succed at doing so" Itachi replied with a smile.

"Take care old friend" Shisui said with a smile.

"Goodbye Shisui" Itachi replied as he left the house and the Uchiha complex, He then walked calmly through the streets of Konoha with tears in his eyes, His Mangekyou Sharingan was still there from when he killed his childhood friend and love interest in Izumi Uchiha which was another reason why his tears were falling but it was mainly because he would never be able to see his best friend casually anymore but most of all would never the his brothers admiration or proudness in him ever again, he was entrusting Sasuke's care to the person next to his family, Sasuke also admired, Shisui was the only other person that Sasuke admired which could rival his admiration and love for his brother.

"It should all work out perfectly" Itachi kept saying to himself, He reassured himself with the thought that Shisui was there for Sasuke when Itachi was out on missions, He would care for Sasuke like his very own little brother, He always thought of Shisui as a part of his family and so did Sasuke but he knew that he couldn't and shouldn't be forgiven by his younger brother after his actions and made sure that Sasuke would have at least one member of his clan and family to look up to.

Itachi had thought about keeping his parents alive but he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his parents eyes when he would eventually come back to visit them and test Sasuke's progress, Shisui was his only other option as Izumi didn't get along with Sasuke plus she was weaker than Itachi so she couldn't train him to become stronger than Itachi which was what he wanted, Shisui on the other hand did actually get along with Sasuke on a level only bettered by Itachi's bond with Sasuke plus Shisui was far stronger than Itachi and could train Sasuke to rival him.

Itachi walked through the streets taking everything in while he was still welcome in his home village before the ANBU would be on his trail for killing his ANBU teammates and killing his clan.

He walked until he reached the village gates where he found that the guards were gone and only a small figure was ahead of him,He couldn't exactly makle out who the figure was until they spoke.

"So I take it that you have completed your mission" Said the figure in and oldish voice.

"Yes, I have done as I said I would,Lord Hokage" Itachi replied to the Hokage of the hidden leaf village.

"For a 14 year old anbu to kill his entire clan takes guts and a true loyalty towards someones village" The third Hokage told Itachi.

Itachi retained his sad expression which the experienced Hokage picked up on it.

"Itachi, I know that killing all your family members can and should be hard for anyone especially a 14 year old boy, but everyone has to make sacrifices for the most important things and that is our great village,What you have done Itachi will make sure that the next generation of this villages ninja will be able to learn about the meaning of being a shinobi and can be able to protect the village" Hiruzen explained nicely as he tried to sound as comforting towards the soon to be rogue nin.

"I-I didn't kill _All_ Uchiha" Itachi blurted out.

"Haha, What do you mean" Said the Hokage light heartedly.

"Well, I was about to kill Sasuke but then Shisui showed up and saved him, I can't fight Shisui or He will kill me so There is two Uchiha remaining." Itachi explained.

"Well at least Sasuke has Shisui, He'll be safe from your enemies" Hiruzen said.

"I have entrusted Sasuke's development and wellbeing to Shisui" Itachi said.

"That is the smartest option which is only to be expected by a young genius like yourself Itachi" Hiruzen laughed at the planning of the young prodigy.

"Well I guess I should probably be getting going, Madara Uchiha is waiting for me a little way away" Itachi said.

"So Long, Lord Hokage" Itachi said as he walked past the third Hokage.

"I wish you all the best until next time" Hiruzen said.

"Remember always that one day, I will eventually be told to destroy the hidden leaf village" Itachi said before as he stopped walking.

Hiruzen smiled at the statement.

"And when you do, Sasuke will be right there to make sure you fail" Hiruzen said which brought Itachi some comfort and made him smile.

"Thanks Hiruzen" Itachi said to his now former leader.

* * *

"Shisui, What happened, Why is big brother doing this" Asked a shaken up young Sasuke.

"I don't know Sasuke, He normally isn't like this" Shisui replied.

"But I do know something" Shisui added.

Sasuke looked at Shisui with curiosity but still had red bags around his eyes from the crying he just did.

"Whats that Shisui?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be here for you Sasuke...Always" Shisui said with a smile as he saw Sasuke face go from depressed to hopeful.

"Thanks Shisui" Sasuke replied.

"Anytime Kiddo" Shisui said as he brought the small child in for a big hug.

For the first time since his parents and clan died, Sasuke actually felt happy which was all Shisui wanted at that moment in time.

* * *

 _A/N- Yo,_

 _Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope that I this chapter hasn't been too bad._

 _Remember that I will be giving shoutouts like with my other fanfiction and all my other fanfictions that will be coming up as I have got a few just waiting._

 _Anyway this will have a lot more chapters because I have got a few Ideas,And once again this will be UPDATED on a wednesday._

 _Anyway from the dude...later_


End file.
